ABSTRACT: Community Education and Dissemination Core (CEDC) The overall objective of the Duke Center for Research to Advance Healthcare Equity (REACH Equity) Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) is to facilitate reciprocal partnerships between community stakeholders, investigators, and Center leaders to enhance the relevance, impact, dissemination and translation of our research into clinical practice. Although the CEDC is its own Core, it will be fully integrated across all cores and research projects. The CEDC will ensure that all of the Center's activities are informed by patients and other stakeholders whose work directly impacts the patient care experience, including healthcare providers and health-system leaders. Stakeholders will provide input into Center operations, strategic planning, selection of projects for funding, research proposals from study start-up through interpretation of findings, dissemination strategies and research education and training programs. The CEDC will be led by transdisciplinary faculty with expertise in health disparities research, clinical care, and community engagement. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: (1) establish a Stakeholder Advisory Board (SAB) to facilitate the active, ongoing engagement of patients, clinical providers, health system leaders and community-stakeholders in all REACH Equity activities; (2) provide training to stakeholders, center leaders, and investigators to maximize effectiveness of academic-stakeholder partnerships; (3) establish a robust dissemination plan which reaches and is tailored for a broad group of stakeholders, including patients, providers, and health system leaders.